Weapons of Easu
The weapons of Easu are a collection of ancient artifacts forged by the Angels to give humans a fighting chance against the Angel of Death, Azrael, during the first Angelic Rampage. While they are called weapons, the collection consists of many varying artifacts. The artifacts are undestroyable, uneditable and unforge-able by mortal or Angelic means. The artifacts all have certain magical properties that not all follow Human or Dragonic forms of magic. Sword of Cherub The Sword or Cherub, or Cherub's Sword, was a golden-esque katana/longsword hybrid having a cruciform hilt with a grip for two-handed use. The sword had a dual edge blade and a pointed tip and was well-suited for close quarter combat. The sword had 3 "operating modes", depending on its user. Default mode If the wielder of the Sword had no or only limited magical fluence, the Sword would not react and stay dormant. In this state, the Sword was 'merely' an indestructible golden sword capable of piercing dragon scales and hurting (but not mortally wound) Angels. Infernum mode If the wielder was a particularly powerful Firecaster mage, the Sword's blade would ignite in flames. With the Infernum power, the Sword could cut through any material, even the strongest barriers projected by dragons. In Infernum mode, the wielder could use the Sword to channel his magic skills and use them alongside the sword, like Firebreathing; Fireball projection et al. With the powers of Infernum, the Sword could be used to seriously harm an Angel, and theoretically kill them. Divine Fury mode If the wielder was a Divine being, or blessed with Divine guidance, the Sword's blade would transform into pure starlight. In this form, it was above the highest forms of Firecasting and would channel the powers of the cosmos. Its power level would outclass that of most Angels and could be used to kill Angel or mortal alike. One of its most prevalent powers would be Verii's beam, a highly powerful energy beam capable of obliterating anything in its path, aside from Divine beings. Longer exposure to the beam would greatly hurt and eventually kill Angels too, although Creators are mostly immune to this. Staff of Light The staff of Light, or the Staff of Revelation, was a golden-esque staff around 2,5 m tall. Both ends of the staff had Bident extensions. The middle of the staff had 2 handles for dual-wielding grip. The staff had several powerful capabilities, including but not limited to: Golden Light, where both Bidental ends of the staff would produce a powerful lightsource that would spread omnidirectionally and illuminate the area. These lightsources could independently from each other be strenghtend or weakenend by the staff's user. Revealing Light, where both Bidental ends of the staff would produce a magic field that would dampen and block the ability to turn invisible using cloaking magic. Call to the world, where the staff could be used to call to all connected (e.a. in Oderia) magic crystals. This would activate when hitting a magic crystal with one of the Bidental ends of the staff. This in itself would produce a powerful sound that could be heard for hundreds of meters. All connected magic crystals would also start to violently vibrate and produce a thumping sound each time the staff would hit the original magic crystal. Beacon of the sky, the staff could be used to cast a beam that would shoot up into the sky, ignoring any physical obstacles in between. The beam would be of immense luminosity, although not hurtful to look at.